


Precious When You Smile

by Little_Guy



Series: How to raise your bitty [4]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Bittybones (Undertale), Alternate Universe - Swapfell (Undertale), Alternate Universe - Underswap (Undertale), Bitty Slim, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, GNC Character, Gen, Implied/Referenced Depression, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Platonic Relationships, Self-Esteem Issues
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-03
Updated: 2020-04-03
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:20:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,047
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23462338
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Little_Guy/pseuds/Little_Guy
Summary: Oh stars. He’d just tried to… oh stars, oh stars, oh stars. Blue had just—assumed they’d given the usual answer of, oh blue? He’s the loudest of us all, real fun like. But they hadn’t. Oh, Blue feels bad.He starts to crouch (which isn’t that fascinating? A monster? Smaller than him?) only for Pappy to cough, shake his head and very quickly use his bones to spell out a message, ABORT, ABORT DO NOT CROUCH HE DOESN'T LIKE THAT SHIT!"Pappy!"
Relationships: Papyrus & Sans (Undertale)
Series: How to raise your bitty [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1680895
Comments: 15
Kudos: 23





	Precious When You Smile

**Author's Note:**

> Me, listen to Bazzi on repeat as i write? Never! but that's beside the point.
> 
> I am here again to probably disregard canon, probably, i don't know at this point. But, there is a rather focused section of discussing self harm and it isn't graphic, but it's a pretty key part in this one. So tread carefully if stuff like that gets to you.

Blue blinks. Rubs at his sockets.  _ Coos.  _ “Oh, Pappy! You’ve Made A Friend! A  _ Teeny-Tiny _ You,” He always knew his brother could make a friend! Even if he suspiciously looked just like  _ Pappy. _

Papyrus sputters, his pose (and what a magnificent pose it was! Yes, Pappy keep those vertebrae straight!) faltering, the little skeleton nearly tumbling out until Papyrus  _ scuttles _ to catch them. “what? no, no bro, this,” He looks so put upon that Blue actually feels a little bad— _ oh! _ How could he have forgotten? “this,” another elaborate flourish so  _ unlike  _ his Pappy but he approves! “is slim! sweets and puzzles extraordinaire,”

Blue finds himself clapping as he looks over the tiny skeleton that ended up in Razz’s (well, theirs for right now) care. A very tiny thing, were they eating enough?

“Oh, Wow,” He offers the little skeleton a finger, giving the brightest smile that he can, they looked like such a skittish thing. Boy, Blue hoped, that Razz was giving them the proper care they deserved or they’d most definitely be having a talk. “It’s Wonderful To Meet You, Slim.”

Slim takes it slowly, but from Pappy’s encouraging grin (oh wasn’t that sweet? Pappy  _ really  _ did make a new friend; Blue couldn’t be prouder. You go Pappy!) their grip gets a little more sure as they give it a proper shake. 

“i, uh, Rus… an’ Red, and Cap’in, oh! and Edge!” they flush, scurrying away from his hand and back up close to Pappy’s sleeve as if  _ Blue  _ of all monsters is going to hurt them. Oh, stars. They were  _ intimidated  _ by him. Very briefly, he feels a bubble of panic swell in his chest; the skeleton wasn’t scared of  _ Edge  _ but  _ he  _ intimidated them? “they, um, they’ve talked about you before.”

No doubt his smile turns just the slightest bit brittle, but wow. What were they telling the little monster? “O-Oh? I Hope It Was Comments Befitting Of The Magnificent Sans, Mweh Heh Heh!”

Honestly, Blue isn’t sure what to expect after they just  _ flinched  _ away from him (and damaged his ego) but it certainly isn’t for them to rush to reassure him. Pappy… he really made an odd friend didn’t he? “it, it was! really! they just, they um,”

He stares. He can’t help it really. He’s still reeling that anyone would find him intimidating. Blue had… he was well aware that most humans, and monsters alike just saw him as happy go lucky; and he was happy to play the role! Really… he was. It was just so  _ odd  _ to see a monster run away from him.

“They, What, Slim?” He catches the look Pappy gives him and. Oops. He slipped up hadn’t he? Well, maybe it was fine this once. “I’m Kinda Boisterous Aren’t I?”

“no, not at all!” Oh look at them trying to cheer him up. “you’re… well, you’re you! they just, they said you were good with… with problems,” 

Oh stars. He’d just tried to… oh stars, oh stars, oh stars. Blue had just— _ assumed  _ they’d given the usual answer of,  _ oh blue? He’s the loudest of us all, real fun like.  _ But they hadn’t. Oh Blue feels bad.

He starts to crouch (which isn’t that fascinating? A monster? Smaller than him?) only for Pappy to cough, shake his head and very quickly use his bones to spell out a message, ABORT, ABORT DO NOT CROUCH HE DOESN'T LIKE THAT SHIT!

“Pappy!” Oh shoot. He watches Slim look around curiously and—whew. Nice save! He coughs, trying to hide the very obvious mess up, “Of Course! I’m A Wonderful Problem Problem Solver! Why Don’t We Sit On The Couch And Discuss?”

Slim, unfortunately, still looks a little nervous. Really now, what was so intimidating about him? But, with a gentle nudge from Pappy, he’s making a hop, jump, and a leap into Blue’s open palm, a soft  _ oomph _ coming from him at the new support he gets in the form of Blue’s glove.

“is… it’s really okay to take up your time like this?” Oh he was so quiet. Well! Blue would make sure he was comfortable by the end of the day. No! Before dinner! Maybe even the hour! Though, maybe he was getting ahead of himself?

Oh well, if it was worth doing then he was going to give it his all.

He smiles, wide and welcoming as his shoulders finally relax in what feels like forever. “Sure It Is. I Can’t Promise You That I’ll Have The Perfect Solution, Or Even A Solution At All… But I Am Willing To Listen.” Behind them he hears Pappy hiss about the stove; wasn’t that sweet? HIs little brother was trying to make refreshments!

Settling onto the couch Blue sets their little guests on the arm rest, giving the skeleton his undivided attention (even if he seems to squirm a bit from the steady attention), “Now, What’s Bothering You?”

Slim toys with his sleeve and huh, his phalanges were… capped? Well, that was a tad odd, but Blue wouldn’t bring them up, that would be rude after all. “it’s well… it’s about these,” Well. There went that. Seemed like he didn’t even get a choice in the matter.

He leans in close watching at the much smaller skeleton wiggles his fingers (and shows off some of the damaged areas of his forearm) and wonders, just briefly, if he was really the monster to talk about this with? “What Is It About Them That Bothers You?”

“They, it’s not that  _ the caps  _ bother me,” Slim huffs, wrapping his hands around his knees and it's such a  _ Pappy-like  _ gesture that Blue can’t keep in his coo, even as the orange flush spreads over Slim’s bones like wildfire. Oh, Razz’s little skeleton was simply adorable, if a bit, unique. “i, i don’t want to  _ need  _ them. Cap’in, he, he  _ doesn’t  _ need them and he never hurts himself, or, or— i just want to be  _ like him!” _

Ah. Blue, isn’t entirely sure he gets its (really, how could he? Of course, his Pappy dealt with depression and Blue  _ tried  _ to do what he could, but that didn’t mean he really  _ understood  _ it, and its toll), but he could try to. “May I?”

Slim hesitates, fingers curling tight against his palm before he catches himself, then and only then does he hold out one of them for Blue to carefully grasp. “i. i just want a healthier way to… to… y’know,”

Smoothing a finger over one of the caps Blue, slowly slides it off pausing when he notices the trembling. “Has Anything Else Helped For Your Nerves?”

A quick nod.

“What? Doesn’t Have To Be Perfect, Just Ideas Right Now, Okay?” All the while he continues to work off the other caps, movements slow and deliberate as he stretches the first finger to its full extension. They were stiff. As if Slim avoided using them much at all. 

“... chewing,” it’s still quiet, but Blue gets the inclination that Slim is quiet until he feels comfortable. Well, that was okay, Blue could understand that so he just gives another smile, a silent  _ go on, _ “ _ squeezing things,  _ some… sometimes just, grabbing things can help,”

“That’s Good Isn’t It? You Have Plenty Of Things To Help You Control This!” 

The monster looks unconvinced, eyeing his claws with disain. “ _ Really?” _

“Of Course!” Maybe, someone Slim could relate to would help? Pappy never really hid his struggles; he just… tried to ignore it hoping it would go away. “Pappy He, He Makes Puzzles To Help WIth His Own Issues,”

Slim looks at him, expression looking just a little more open. No longer hyper-focused on the bending and stretching of his own hand. “What kind of puzzles?”

He hums, slipping a finger between the curve of Slim’s own— expecting the startled squeeze— and finds himself smiling a little easier as Slim carefully starts to squeeze in short intervals, gauging if he’s hurting Blue. “Those Human Machinations, A Rube Goldberg Machine I Believe. It Keeps His Mind Distracted.”

He gets a little twist of confusion at that and then— “ _ is that why he takes forever to answer the phone!” _

Chuckling, he nods. That had been a very… experimental machine, but it had made Pappy so  _ happy  _ that Blue couldn’t help but encourage it. It was perhaps a little odd, but, there were so few things nowadays that Pappy would feel  _ happy  _ with, that he just couldn’t tell him to stop. Blue really would do anything in the world for his brother. And if it happened to be some overly complicated machines that helped Pappy deal with the monsters he was dealing with then, Blue would do everything to support it.

“He  _ Was  _ Rather Proud Of That One. I’m Sure That He Would Be Overjoyed To Show You His New Ones,” Slim closes his claws over his finger again, a brief panic overtaking his skull as he looks over Blue for any potential damage, an actual full body rattle when he realizes that  _ no Blue wasn’t hurt and neither was he. _ Blue just gives him another smile, rubbing his free hand over his cranium much like he used to when Pappy was younger. “See? This Is Good, Yeah?”

“ _ yeah,”  _ It’s in a sad kind of awe that Slim repeatedly squeezes, checking that (yes, ‘m, not hurting someone, ‘m not hurting  _ me  _ and i feel  _ fine)  _ Blue isn’t hiding anything. “but,” He looks up, the most crestfallen expression on his face that tugs at Blue’s soul, “i, i can’t just squeeze your finger all the time, and… what… what if i hurt mine trying to do the same?”

Looking around their living room Blue spots it. A bit too big of course, but he’s certain there were smaller sizes. “You See That Ball Over There?” He waits until he gets a nod, if a bit confused. “I Was Thinking Maybe We Get You A Smaller One. You Can Put It In Your Pocket and Squeeze It When You Need It! And, Maybe, Sweets? Pappy Uses That Too.”

Slim just looks at him. Nervous sweat begins to bead on his skull. A.. smile? A  _ Smile!  _ He’d done it! A real smile! “i… i think that could work, um, how, how could i make up y’know, taking your time for,” he wiggles his fingers at himself. 

Blue just huffs, poking his cheek, “You Don’t  _ Owe  _ Me Anything, Slim. You’re My Friend—” oh, stars Slim was  _ adorable!  _ His eyelights, Blue could just coo. He was so much like Pappy when he was small, oh he’d have to convince Razz to let them— how had Pappy even gotten Razz to agree to this? Oh, well, he’d ask later. “— and friends help out when they can. But, If You’d Like Then, You Could Join Me For My Morning Routine, If You’d Like To Join.”

Oh! There was Pappy with… he hopes that’s tea. “Uh, i have refreshments… i think ‘m gonna go— wait, no short stack don’t look at me like that!”

“ _ please?” _ Aww, maybe he could recruit Slim in getting Pappy to be more active?

His brother groans his— oh he even attempted to make scones! Even if they were a little… burnt… Blue would enjoy them happily! “really? Are you sure you, uh, want me joinin’ in for this…?”

“Of Course, Pappy! We’d Love For You To Join Wouldn’t We?”

Slim nods, his excitement seeming to finally come to fruition whenever someone he was comfortable with came into view. Blue could definitely understand where the nickname of puppy came from (of course, up until now he had really been confused. But no longer! He was in the loop now!) because Slim really did act like one. As soon as one of his favorite people came into view he was wiggling out of Blue’s reach and making a leap for Pappy.

And wasn't that an amusing sight? His gangly little brother rushing to catch a tiny skeleton because he  _ forgot that he could use blue magic _ . 

Laughing, Blue helps set up a tiny mat for Slim (made entirely out of a single napkin and a toy pillow) this would be good for them. He was sure of it.

* * *

He took it back! Not all of it, but most of it! This was the worst idea that Pappy ever convinced him of!

“O-Oh, Uh,” He waves his hands trying anything ( _ everything)  _ to stall his brother from sticking the  _ spoon  _ in the microwave. “Pappy No! That’s, That’s Not How A Proper Ice Cream Scoop Is Made,” oh willikers Pappy was giving him the look; he could practically feel his soul giving up the protest.

“but,  _ bro  _ he’s never had ice cream… that… that’s a tragedy, and since he’s y’know our guest,” oh he pulled out the guest card. Fidgeting Blue powers through the guilt and snatches the spoon (sorry, Pappy it was for the greater good!) from his little brother’s hand trying not to feel shame at the wilted look he got in return. “bro, how. he has to have the  _ perfect ‘ _ cream. he has to!”

“I Know a Pappy, I know!”

“do you? you just, you took the spoon blue, hows it going to be perfect now?” Oh stars. He shouldn’t feel this bad. Who ever convinced his amazing little brother that a  _ spoon in the microwave should.  _ Blue was not losing Pappy to that! “blue, it has to be, ‘m supposed to show him the world of sweets, introduce him to  _ honey _ ,”

He feels his expression scrunch up at the mention of Pappy’s unfortunate item of choice; he would get  _ cavities!  _ “No, No Pappy, We Will! I Just,” wracking his brain he eyes the microwave again. A spoon was a hard no, but… they could put the whole tub in there for the same results and no hurt skeletons. “I Know A Better Way!”

“... you do?” Pappy was looking at him, eyelights bright (instead of the customary droop) and grin growing with every second, “nyeh heh heh, I guess my amazing bro  _ would  _ know something better!”

Blue feels the sweat on his skull drop as a full smile takes over his skull. “Of Course I Do, Pappy! Now, Go Sit With Slim And I’ll Prepare Everything— Including The Honey For You.”

Pappy at least has the decency to scratch at his skull in chagrin at the request. Blue would just have to make sure he brushes extra good! “yeah, thank you bro, really. ‘m really lucky to have you.”

Aww. Pappy! 

Blue gives him a one armed hug, tight and warm from the unadulterated joy in his soul; Pappy was always, always going to be his little brother. And Blue? He looked forward to every moment that his little brother would let him do things for him again.

It was hard now… when everyone thought that Pappy was the older brother and expected so much of him. But. Blue didn’t want to ruin that, his little brother looked so  _ happy.  _ And he knew, that Pappy tried to tell them, but some of them didn’t seem like they wanted to listen.

That was on them though! Blue took his job as older brother and Reset-Reliver very seriously! And he wouldn’t let the other pairs of siblings ruin that, or put a damper on Pappy’s enjoyment.

It was so nice to see him get up in the morning and look forward to the—oh!

The ice cream!

Scrambling to open the microwave door he sighs in relief when it turns out that, in fact, he didn’t put it in there for too long and everything was perfect. Now. the toppings. What Razz didn’t know, wouldn’t hurt him. Or, well, Blue hoped it wouldn’t?

Honey. Whipped Cream. Chocolate sauce. And  _ sprinkles _ just for that extra special pizazz. Glancing into the living room before he starts a smile tugs across his face— Pappy was showing his friend the machine (thankfully one of the less complicated, because wowzers some of those could be long. And they couldn’t keep Slim  _ forever _ ) he’d built to turn on their tv. It wasn’t as flashy as most of the others but. It was the first one Pappy had ever made once they found themselves on the surface. So. it was  _ special. _

Looking at the machine, starting with a fond gleam in his sockets, Blue gets to work, humming one of Napstaton’s latest mixes. It helped him get the bowls fixed up quicker, just so he would make it in time to watch the tv sparkt to life and witness the pure  _ joy  _ Pappy experienced when Slim clapped in amazement.

“and. you have  _ more  _ of these?” Settling the tiny little bowl in front of the skeleton, Blue feels more than a little amusement at the struggle Slim goes through, debating over eating or giving Pappy his attention.

oh, hey, hey no go on and eat!” Slim to hesitates, mandible opening for some kind of protest only to quiet when Pappy holds the tiny spoon in front of him and his eyelights go cross-eyed, “i mean it, go ahead. we can always, uh, y’know head upstairs after if you want… hang out like… like actual friends?”

Pappy practically melts from his nerves when Slim beams at him and Blue desperately wishes he had that camera he found in the dump on him at that moment. It was  _ precious _ and Blue was so proud of his brother for making a new friend (even if that friend was technically guarded by Razz and they could very easily cause the heat death of the universe but— no! No! Positive Blue!), a friend that liked his machines, and had a fondness just as large as Pappy’s when it came to sweets. And apparently puzzles too? Maybe they’d make a machine together during Slim’s stay (how long was he staying? He never asked).

But for now, Blue was content to settle in his corner of the couch and watch the two younger monsters converse about Pappy’s machine and the amalgamation of toppings on their bowls. He took it back. This was one of Pappy’s  _ best  _ ideas. A happy Papyrus was always his favorite Papyrus, because it meant that his brother was feeling just a little bit better. And that’s all any sibling would want— for their other sibling to feel better.

**Author's Note:**

> Slim: *gets Papyrus to smile and laugh*
> 
> Blue: That's Mighty Suburb You Funky Little Skeleton!


End file.
